Spencer Uron
Spencer Uron - Early Life Spencer Uron. Born in Central, he lived a noble life. He learned to read and write from his father, and learned discipline and loyalty. He was a nice young man, but life was quite boring. Of course, he was a "page" at the time, simply learning the basics, no combat yet. He also lived with no mother, only his father, Xavier Uron, who was quite older himself. Spencer almost looked exactly like his father, brown hair, long hair, and the same face. Though he had the eyes of the mother. In his teens, things began to change. Spencer Uron - Teens In his early teens, not much changed but his ever growing intelligence, good with geography and diplomacy. Though, when getting to his mid-teens, the rebellion occurred, and the siege began. His family picked no side, and simply took cover from the siege. This inspired Spencer though, not having a liking in Conwyn anyways. He stood out to a man named Joseph, a knight of the now named "Collicham" where he was elected into squirehood. As he continued rough and harsh training, he was an expert with the blade. Then, following the Lance tournament, he got second place, losing to Earl Cedric by an inch. This is where he was elected into knighthood by King Gregory and sent to Allenstein. Continuing his path, he joined the Tanis "Battle of the Beast" tournament, and won the first part, then was put against a large golem made by the Healing Church. He won, but suffered some dislocated limbs, in which this was when Gregory elected him as a royal guard. Spencer Uron - Early Adulthood Upon his early adulthood, Toni killed Gregory and took over as king, where Spencer was once more a knight. Though, the old Duke of Tanis Gallix disappeared, which intrigued Spencer, having great geographical and diplomatic skill, he encountered Toni. Toni was enlightened by Spencers ideas, and made him the new Duke of Tanis. Spencer would make some good changes, and this is how he became the Duke. Later in his path, he met a lord who wanted a good trade, and offered his daughter to the table. Spencer accepted, and soon fell in love and married the daughter, now known as Katya Uron, who he would have 2 children with, Sparrow Uron and Garth Uron. Spencer Uron - Mid-Adulthood Continuing his reign, he had set up more for Tanis, making economical, diplomatic, and strategic changes. He had to go through rough times, full of paranoria, violence, and blood. Though his family kept him going, and his thoughtful friends, Joseph Williams and Garth Oakenstead. Sometimes he had to lie and cheat his way to get things his way, making up sometimes conspiracies, but it was all for the well being of Tanis. He had made construction and made peace with his long enemy, the Regenbaks. Earlier in this mid-adulthood, he had to suffer through being trapped by the black knights, in which he escaped their will, but at the same time ended up getting a trap placed in his mind. He even went to join the battle himself, holding his runeblade high to fight. He killed one of his most trusted partners, a lance guard, after finding out his association with the black knights, he was known as Roar. Spencer was soon made councilor after two were fired from their position, by the names of Xavier and Ember, he grew more in power, and liked the benefits, but the negative benefits stirred him even more. His life is still continuing, and his story will change. One day in the duchy, he was removed from his position out of nowhere from Orville, going against feudal laws. Spencer quickly rallied up men, and fought a long and hard revolt. He won, and became the king of Adistone. This was a very long and hard battle, and eventually he came out as the victor.